A Depth Map (DM) is a map that shows the distance from the camera sensor to a corresponding point in the scene for every single pixel. Traditional methods of DM generation include range sensors that use acoustic waves or project laser patterns or scan the scene with some other means to measure the distance from the camera, and stereoscopic systems, that use two or more cameras/lenses to acquire multiple images of the scene and then match them in order to triangulate the points in the scene. In both cases, single-lens cameras require additional hardware to generate the DM.